Frogs Divided
by jacob-nessie4ever
Summary: What happens when the Frog Brothers take a night off from vampire hunting? And a TV starts talking? Plus, a mysterious girl comes in to the shop, with her eyes on Alan, but also on Edgar. Plus, the return of a certain vampire...Read to find out! AFxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: TV Prophecy

* * *

><p>Sam rushed down the boardwalk towards the Frog Brothers' Comic Shop. Tonight, he and the brothers were going to have a night off from vampire hunting, which took a lot of convincing that the world could survive one night without them, and were going to pull an all night monsterhorror movie marathon.

He swung open the door and walked in, dumping out the bag of movies he had. There were about ten he had brought. Alan stared in disbelief. Edgar glanced at his watch.

"It's almost midnight! How the hell are we going to watch all of these?" Edgar said.

"Well, if we don't fall asleep-" Sam began.

He was cut off by Edgar. "Or if vampires don't destroy everyone in Santa Carla,"

Sam continued, ignoring the vampire hunter's comment. "We can watch maybe half of these, then watch the rest tomorrow. Sound good?"

Alan and Edgar exchanged a glance. They did most of the time when they either didn't feel like talking, or just knew what the other was going to say.

"And miss another day of killing bloodsuckers? I don't think so.."

This time, Sam interrupted Edgar.

"Oh come on! You don't seriously think that vampires will take over the whole world in one night do you?"

"Well..." Edgar continued on.

"Oh well. Let's just go watch the movies before you go into a mental breakdown over a few sets of fangs."

Sam walked into the back room, then upstairs to the actual house part of the shop. There were two couches, sitting opposite of each other to the left and right of the TV set, and a simple chair straight ahead of the television. Sam walked over to the VCR and put in his copy of _The Texas Chainsaw __Massacre_ and sat in the chair.

Only a few seconds into the movie, the Television went into a white noise. It flickered on and off, followed by the flickering of the lights in the house. In a moment, all of the lights turned off, leaving them all in complete darkness.

"The one time I get you two to do something normal and there's a blackout!" Sam stuck his hands in front of himself and found his way to the window. Looking out, he saw every other light in Santa Carla on. This wasn't a blackout.

The television flickered on quickly, then shut off. A voice sounded from the set, sounding familiar, yet no one in the room could put their finger on who it belonged to.

"Stick together through everything..." It said, sounding like it was everywhere in the room. "Let nothing tear you apart...not love, not courage, not fangs. Nothing. Stand together and achieve what you have to, get rid of any threat..."

The voice faded off, and the lights came back on. The movie continued playing on like nothing had ever happened.

"Did the TV just...talk?" Sam said, staring at the now normal television.

"It was nothing. Just...nothing." Edgar stated. "Let's just...continue with the movie..."

The next day, Alan was first to wake up. He was the first to fall asleep last night, too. Not even making it through the third movie. He walked downstairs and opened the shop. The boardwalk was open now, and hopefully that day someone would just wonder in.

His eye lids started failing him, closing, trying to make him sleep. But the sound of the door opening woke him up. He glanced from the comic book he had nearly fallen asleep reading, to find that a girl had wondered into the shop. A girl. In a comic shop. It had to be his lucky day.

She had long blond hair, reaching to the middle of her back. Her hazel eyes almost mimicked Alan's brown.

He glanced around to see if his brother was there. He wasn't. Thank God. At least now, he'd have_ some_ kind of chance with her.

The girl was looking at a comic book, flipping through the pages and skimming each one of them. She turned around in a quick spin, and noticing Alan, she spoke.

"Oh, um, do yo know where the book that sounds almost like this is?" Her voice had a very light tone to it, almost like she was singing while she spoke.

He looked at the comic in her hand- _Destroy All Vampires._ Well, at least she was smart enough to grab one of the 'Survival Manuals' first.

Alan thought for a moment of what she could be talking about. One came to mind.

"_Vampires Everywhere?_" He asked.

"Yeah. That's the one." She replied, starting to walk towards the counter.

"Right behind where you got that one, actually," Alan glanced once more for any sight of his brother. "And you can have it. For free, I mean. It's a pretty important comic for someone living in Santa Carla."

"Seriously? For free? Thanks, I guess, but I'm coming back tomorrow to pay for it." The girl waved, and started walking out the door.

"Your name, by the way?" She asked.

"Alan. Alan Frog." He told her.

"Natalie Jackle. Nice to meet you, Alan. And thanks, again, for the book." She backed out of the store, book in hand.

"Got yourself a girl there, Alan?" Sam teased, walking in from the back room.

"What? No...she just wanted to know where a book was, so I told her." Alan defended.

"Uh huh. Which is why she was flirting with you, right?"

Alan sighed. There was no point arguing with a fashion victim. But, he was kind of right. He _did_ like Natalie, he was sure of that. But there was no way he would tell Sam. Or Edgar. He would be teased for an eternity. All he had to do now, was wait. Until tomorrow, when she came back in. Maybe she knew vampires were real, too. Maybe she didn't. Maybe she just wanted something to read. Who knows?

The lights flickered again.

"Again? Really?" Sam exclaimed.

"She's the one...you need her to finish this. Do not let her go..." The voice said. Then, once again, it was gone.

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think? Trust me, it's going to pick up. I have a lot planned for this.<p>

Please R&R!

-NAT-

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Does She Believe?

* * *

><p>"We <em>need<em> her? To finish this? What's this?" Sam questioned the ceiling, where the voice seemed to be coming from.

But it was gone. Sam got no reply.

"What time is it, anyway?" Sam asked Alan.

Alan checked the clock on the wall behind Sam.

"Around noon." Alan replied, turning his attention back to his comic book.

"I should go tell my mom I'll be here again. Be back in ten." He hopped on his bike on rode off.

Edgar walked in then. He had been in the back the whole time, listening in on what Sam and his brother were talking about.

"What girl?" Edgar asked.

Alan sighed. "Christ, you heard too?"

His brother nodded in reply. "So, you get a date with her?"

"No. She just wanted to know where-"

Edgar cut him off. "Sure, that's the only thing she wanted. You seriously can't see that she was obviously interested in you."

"Well, it's not like I have time to go on a date. At _night._ While vampires could be destroying humans. Or worse, turning them."

"I could go alone on a hunt for one night."

"Yeah, I'd let you get yourself killed because I was on a date."

"I'd be fine, Alan. As much as it matters to kill bloodsuckers, this kind of thing doesn't come around every day. Especially for us, the two kids who own a comic shop and kill vampires."

Edgar had a point there. Alan didn't really know another time except for today that a girl wondered into the shop. Well, there was one time, but that chick was a vampire and he eventually had to stake her. So it didn't really count.

"She's coming back tomorrow, right? Well, when she does, I'll help you get a date with her. Like the creepy voice said, you can't lose her."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sam, Edgar, and Alan waited for Natalie to return. She came back about the same time she walked in the day before. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a tanktop, with a pair of short shorts to top it off.<p>

Sam spotted her first.

"Go for it," He encouraged.

"Hey, Alan." Natalie said happily, walking over to the counter.

Edgar walked out of the back room, making sure his brother didn't back out on the date.

Natalie noticed him walking in and stared. He was bad-ass looking with a red bandanna wrapped around his head, holding up his bangs. His light brown eyes seemed to look right through her, like he was trying to find out if she was hiding something.

"Look like a bloodsucker to you?" Edgar muttered to Sam.

Before Sam could answer, Natalie spoke up.

"What was that?" She remarked Edgar's murmur.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Sam replied.

"Oh, Natalie, I didn't think you met these two yesterday," Alan started to say, covering up his brother's remark. "This is my brother, Edgar, and our friend Sam."

"Hi," Natalie said shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"She seems like a bloodsucker to me. Sunglasses, shyness around the hunters, she even noticed the whisper." Edgar continued rambling on in Sam's ear. This girl was getting more suspicious by the moment, not to mention the fact Edgar liked her and couldn't help but notice every detail about her.

"Anybody can notice the whispering, Edgar. You're not really skilled at talking quietly." Natalie said.

Alan and Sam both chuckled while Edgar stared blankly at her.

Totally taken back, Edgar managed to stutter, "You never denied being the undead!"

Edgar leaped over the counter, stake in hand, ready to drive it through her heart if she vamped out. Alan grabbed his shirt and ripped him backwards, away from Natalie. She stood, smirking, at Edgar.

"So you believe in vampires, too, I take it?" She laughed.

"We hunt them." Edgar replied. "And we know how to spot them, and so far, you're leaning more towards half-vampire than you are human in my mind."

"Oh really? Prove I'm a halfer and I'll let you stake me." She taunted, pushing her sunglasses down from her eyes.

"Touch holy water." Edgar said back.

"This is exactly why we don't ever get dates," Alan sighed.

Sam came back in from the back room with a glass of holy water. Natalie dipped her fingers in it.

"See? Totally human."

"Well, how do you know about vampires, then?" Sam asked.

"My brother Paul was one of them. I saw him one night on the boardwalk...eating a human. Not the prettiest sight to see, but it was proof enough."

"The creepy voice was right! We need her. Especially now that we know she knows about vampires." Sam told the brothers.

"What creepy voice?" Natalie questioned.

"The TV last night started talking, and yesterday it said we would need you to finish something." Alan filled in.

"Odd...but I guess that-"

Natalie's voice was cut off by a sudden burst of wind. The shop's doors blew shut, slamming loudly as they hit the door frame. The blinds clattered down, leaving the room in almost total darkness. The loud sounds of bats screeching sounded overhead, while the sounds of motors roared outside. Lights flashed in every window as they circled the building.

"This is just like the night I found out Michael was a vampire!" Sam yelled over the loud noises.

"So there's only one explanation, then right?" Edgar replied.

"Yeah," Sam hollered. "Vampires!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Escape

* * *

><p>"We're trapped!" Natalie yelled to Alan. "How are we supposed to get out?"<p>

When she was done speaking, the noises started to quiet down. Then, all at once, it ended. The motors stopped roaring, the sounds of bats quieted, and the wind blowing outside stopped.

"I guess we won't need to get out anymore..." She muttered.

"They stopped," Sam said. "Why did they-"

"Shhhh!" Edgar cut him off, gripping his hand over Sam's mouth to shut him up. "They are probably waiting for a dumb ass like you to start babbling off and give us away."

"Nat," Alan whispered. "Follow me, we have to grab some weapons if we're going to get out of here."

"Where are we gonna go?" She whispered back, following him upstairs.

"Probably to Sam's house. We'll stay there until tomorrow. Here, take these." Alan handed the blonde some stakes and two water guns, which she easily held. He grabbed a bow and some arrows, along with some water guns, himself. Both of them retreated down the stairs.

"I know a better place we could go then Sam's," Natalie said, handing out some stakes to Edgar-who was still suspicious she had something to do with this-, while Alan gave the bow and arrows to Sam.

"Yeah? Where?" Edgar asked grumpily.

"An abandoned house my brother used to go to with his friends before he became one of..._them._" She replied.

"Where are we going to get clothes and such?" Edgar taunted, determined to find a flaw in her plan. Anything to make her seem less prepared for this than he was. Although, that would somehow prove she had nothing to do with this is she wasn't prepared. He shook the thought away, reminding himself to bring it up later.

"We could always come back tomorrow during daylight," Natalie returned.

"I think that's a _great_ idea." Alan said, making sure his brother couldn't say anything. As Natalie turned around for a second, he flashed Edgar a glance that said, "Do you want to make her go away?"

Edgar dismissed his brother's glare and looked back towards Natalie, who was now taking out a dagger from her army boots.

'_She's cute...for a smartass._' Edgar thought.

"Alright, how are we going to get out of here?" Sam questioned.

"Back door. From there, Natalie can lead us." Alan replied.

The group retreated to the back of the shop, where there was a windowless door that led out to the opposite side of the boardwalk. Edgar took a key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and went outside. He glanced at the sky, searching fro any sight of vampires. Nothing. Good. They would get out of there faster than he thought.

Natalie stepped out of the door next, followed by Sam and Alan. She led them through the boardwalk's crowds until they reached the shore. She remembered the old shortcut under the boardwalk and to the cliffs, where a normal sized house stood, right on the shoreline.

The old thing was abandoned. _Long_ abandoned. It had a cracked window, but that was leading to the attic, a place in the house where one step might possibly send you straight back to the first floor. The first floor was pretty normal. It had old wooden floorboards throughout every room. The kitchen was decent, it had a working sink and a fridge, with a counter top in the middle of it. The living room had nothing but a couch, where Natalie knew her brother stashed some old pillows and a blanket. She had never been on the second floor, though. So that would have to be discovered when they had enough time tomorrow. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

Inside the house, Natalie retrieved the pillows and blanket from underneath the cushions, and divided them among the group.

"Natalie should get the blanket," Sam said. She was a girl. A girl who had just saved them all from possible vampire doom. She deserved it.

"Sam should," Natalie said back. "He's kinda skinny and frail, and looks like he's freezing. It should be his."

Natalie stood a little closer to Alan now, her little crush on him from when she first met him now growing stronger. She might have just met him, but she could tell he was the one for her.

Sam's eyebrows wiggled a bit and he elbowed Alan lightly in the ribs.

"So, you _did_ get a girl, huh?" He teased.

Alan blushed a little bit, but quickly said something back.

"You're just jealous because you can't." He teased Sam.

Edgar smirked. Sam wasn't the jealous one here. It was him. Why did his brother get someone before he did? Especially one that believed in vampires and had prbably killed one at some point. Well, it didn't matter because his smirk was not seen in the darkness and as long as Alan paid attention to Sam, his envy would never be noticed.

* * *

><p>How was it so far? Like it? Love it? Hate it?<p>

R&R and tell me!

-Nat:)-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Lovebirds

* * *

><p>The wind sent a chilly breeze throughout the old house. But Natalie was perfectly warm next to Alan. His muscular arms were wrapped around her waist in a side hug. The two were right next to each other on the floor.<p>

Edgar stared in envy.

He liked this girl, but his brother had her. The two lovebirds on the floor felt like holy water to a vampire. The pain was stinging his heart. This was one of the only times he really ever liked someone this much. That should be him next to her. _Him_ making her warm through the night. But no, it was Alan. His own brother.

Remembering the TV a few days ago, he tried to not like her.

_'Stick together through everything,' _The voice seemed to repeat itself in his head. _'Let nothing tear you apart...not love, not courage, not fangs. Nothing. Stand together and achieve what you have to, get rid of any threat_...'

Natalie couldn't come between he and his brother. Right now, they needed to find out what they needed her for.

'Tomorrow,' He promised himself. 'Tomorrow, we will find out everything.'

* * *

><p>In the morning, Natalie and Alan were the first to awake. Before Sam or Edgar had woken up, Natalie ran back to her house and grabbed some food for everyone. When she returned, she made do with the stove and made breakfast.<p>

Sam sniffed the air. "Pancakes!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, I made pancakes for you guys," Natalie said from the kitchen.

She trotted over to the stove, removed two pancakes from the pan, and put them on a plate. She had now made four platefuls of pancakes, each with two on them. That would be enough to feed them all. Natalie placed some syrup on the counter top next to the pancakes and sat down on one of the four stools. Alan sat across from her next to Edgar, while she sat next to Sam.

Sam cut his pancake and put a slice on his fork.

"These taste really good," He said, putting the food in his mouth.

Natalie cut some of her own and dipped it in the syrup she had on her plate.

"Thanks Sam," She said happily.

She went to talk to Alan, waving her fork towards him. But the slice of pancake she had on it flung off and hit him in the face. Edgar bursted out laughing, followed by Sam and Natalie.

"You think that's funny?" Alan laughed, throwing some of his food at his brother, who playfully threw it back.

"I think this is funny," Natalie giggled, putting some pancake on Sam's shoulder.

Everyone started a food fight, flinging pieces of pancakes through the air, aiming for anyone else. Some pancake stuck to the walls, even a little piece on the ceiling. It all ended in a fit of laughter.

Everyone picked the pancake bits off the floor, from the ceiling, off the walls, everywhere they could find some.

"I'm going to feed it to the seagulls!" Natalie said, walking outside on the beach. Alan followed, more slices of pancakes in is hands.

Edgar watched from the window.

Natalie lightly tossed some bits at the birds. The white birds ate it up hungrily, snatching it in their beaks. Alan threw some next.

Natalie put some on Alan's shoulder and laughed as a seagull perched on his shoulder, nibbling at the food. Alan looked at the bird, then lightly pushed it off his shoulder.

The two laughed some more and walked towards the water. As they looked over the ocean, Natalie leaned her head on Alan's shoulder. In return, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Natalie looked up at him, and they both leaned in...

Edgar looked away. The more he watched them, the worse he felt. That reminded him, he needed to find out more about what they needed her for.

Sam spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "I think it's nice Alan got a girl, don't ya think?"

"Guess so..." Edgar grumpily replied, a clearly noticeable failed attempt at hiding the envy.

"Ease up, will ya Edgar? He's your brother, you have to be happy for him."

"It's not like I'm not happy for him, it's just...there's something going on. Remember the creepy voice? We need to find out what's going on, and what we need _her_ for."

Sam thought a moment. They did need to find out what was going on, and fast. What if another vampire clan was after them? They would have no time to prepare, no time to react...

"Ok," Sam replied quickly. "We'll find out what's going on...but how?"

"Remember yesterday when the vampires came around the shop? Natalie was saying something, but they cut her off. And even after that, she was completely calm about them. Maybe she has something to do with this, Sam. What if she's one of them?"

"She can't be, Edgar. She's walking in the daylight." Sam pointed out.

"Human spy, maybe? Isn't it a little odd that a girl just happens to walk into a comic shop where two of the best monster hunters are, and just happens to like on of them? What if her whole plan was to get _us_ all along?"

"Ok, maybe now that you say that, it is a little creepy...but what about the part where we need her to finish something?"

"What if the voice was telling us not to lose her because whatever it was needs her? And it was just trying to act like it was on our side?"

As Sam and Edgar continued on pointing out more evidence that Natalie was evil, she and Alan walked in.

"Whatcha talking about?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, hi Natalie, umm, we were just talking about..." Sam trailed off, unable to think of a quick enough excuse. Luckily, Edgar spoke.

"Comics. And if Superman is really evil and we just don't know it yet."

"Yeah," Sam said. "That's what we were saying."

Natalie nodded. Even though she didn't believe them, what could they have been talking about? Maybe it was comics...who knew? She brushed the subject off and went back into the living room. Then, she remembered what they had to do if they were going to stay here- and safe.

"Guys, we need to go back on the boardwalk tonight. We have to get clothes and stuff if we're going to stay here." She said.

"We'll go back now, actually." Edgar said, contradicting what she was saying. "Night is when the vampires are out, and if we want to get caught, that would be an excellent idea. Now, it's day, and much safer to leave. So, let's go."

He eyed her carefully, searching for some look in her eyes, even just a hint, that would say she _needed_ to go at night.

"Unless, that's a problem, of course." He added.

Natalie showed no emotion at all.

"That's not a problem. That's actually very smart. What was I thinking, going at night? Normally, I would hang out in the night because I-"

Edgar cut her off. "Because you're a vampire!" He accused.

Natalie laughed. "No, I sneak out of my house that's why. My parent's don't really care what happens at night because they're mostly at clubs or something."

"Yeah, I thought we were over the whole 'Alan's girlfriend is a vampire' thing anyways." Sam tried to cover up Edgar's distrust of her.

Alan came into the conversation, then. "She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends. That's all."

"Which is why you were kissing outside, right?" Edgar said.

"We didn't-" Natalie started.

"Yeah you did." Sam teased. "And we saw it...and I'm pretty sure Michael would want to know-"

"No way! You can not tell you're brother!" Alan said. If Michael knew, that just meant ten times the teasing then of just Sam and Edgar.

Natalie's face was turning red now. Alan's brother and Sam, two people she barely knew, had caught her kissing Alan. Well, she didn't entirely know him yet either, but it was like they were meant to be together.

"I guess you're just going to have to stop me then, right?" Sam quickly dashed out the door, heading for his house so he could tell his brother.

Alan ran out after him, leaving Natalie alone with the one person who didn't trust her.


	5. Chapter 5

Byrneshadow- Thanks!:) And there's a reason why it's going so quick...but that's for me to know and for you to find out. Haha I feel bad for Edgar, too now =P Well, on to Chapter Five!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Secrets, Secrets...<p>

* * *

><p>The tension in the room was obvious. The two were completely silent, only glancing at the other every now and then.<p>

Not able to handle the silence any longer, Natalie tried to start a conversation.

"Soooo...um, when did you and your brother start killing vampires?" She asked.

'Typical vampire question...find out the secrets then destroy.'

"As if I'd tell a bloodsucker," He replied, turning away from the window he was looking out of to look her in the eyes.

Natalie sighed. It was hopeless to try and talk to him. "I thought we proved I'm not a vampire."

"Even if you're human, you could be a spy. Pretty much counts as being one of them."

"Edgar, I''m not friends with vampires. Trust me, I wouldn't want to be a friend of theirs'." She put her arm on the counter, resting her hand on her cheek.

Edgar looked up at it, wondering if she planned to take him out or not. But, instead he saw something important to his theory. There was a decently sized scar on her wrist. It resembled something a burn victim would get.

Noticing his staring, Natalie put her other hand on top of her wrist, hiding the scar from eyesight.

"Hiding something?" Edgar questioned, still determined to prove it was related to vampires.

"No, just..old memories, that's all." She replied.

Edgar nodded and continued wondering about her.

'Holy water...use holy water...' A voice-_the_ voice- said.

Edgar turned to Natalie, who had taken no notice of it.

"Did you just hear that?" He asked her.

"Hear what?" She replied nervously.

"Nothing...probably just the wind."

'The burn! Prove yourself correct, Frog. Use holy water on it!' The voice echoed in the boy's ears.

He noticed then the small glass of holy water on the counter. Moving his arm sharply towards it, he knocked it over and it spilled on Natalie's wrist.

She gasped in pain, wincing away her wrist as the water touched it. A sizzling sound was coming off of it, and the skin smoked.

Edgar's eyes grew wide. She _was_ a vampire!

"I knew it!" He shouted. "You're trying to kill us!"

He reached his hand quickly over to his stake he carried last night and dove for her, tackling her to the ground.

"Get off me! I'm _not_ a vampire! How many times do I have to tell you that?" She shouted, trying to push him off. But his strength was larger than hers, and he kept her pinned to the ground with a stake pointed right at her heart.

"Explain, then! not like it will make any difference, though." He said back.

"Listen, Edgar, I know you don't trust me...like at all, but I need to trust you with this one little thing, ok?" Natalie's voice was calm while she talked, and she didn't wait for a reply to continue talking. "I used to be a halfer. That scar is from holy water, and it never healed right since I was a vampire. It reacts to holy water still. It was David who turned me and my brother. But, since you, Alan, Sam, and Michael defeated the head vampire, I've been human. I didn't tell any of you because I was afraid this would happen. And Alan wouldn't like me..."

Edgar pulled the stake away and got off of the previous half-vampire.

"So I was right, right?" He asked.

Natalie nodded, rubbing her wrist as she got off the floor.

"Can you please not tell anybody about this?" She pleaded.

"I won't. Just don't try anything, or I'll stake you. I swear I will."

Natalie managed a laugh at this. "I know you will."

"You only caught me because I tripped on the boardwalk," Sam said outside.

"They're coming. Make it look like we were getting along perfectly, like none of this ever happened." Natalie whispered.

An idea came into his head, and Edgar went over to the counter and started cleaning up the holy water with a towel.

"Damn birds...why can't they catch their own food instead of flying in the windows?" He said.

Natalie went along with it and started laughing. "Maybe sandwiches sounded better than fish."

"Well maybe an arrow sounds better than a sandwich," Edgar grumbled.

Alan and Sam walked in the house then. Listening to their conversation, Alan was glad that the two were getting along. Maybe by now his brother had given up on the thought that she was a vampire and decided to just let it go.

"Alan! You're back!" Natalie said, going up to Alan.

While Sam demanded a rematch with Alan, the voice returned to Edgar's head.

'You have to get them away from each other...remember, get rid of any threat. Stay together through everything...'

"Glad to see you and Nat are finally getting along," Alan said, cutting off the voice from further speaking.

"What? Oh, yeah. I guess she's really not a vampire is she?" Edgar replied to his brother.

"You should always listen to the older brother." Alan mocked.

Edgar chuckled. "You're older by what? A minute?"

"Minute and a half," Alan corrected.

"Smartass," Edgar mumbled.

Alan playfully punched his brother's shoulder and Edgar punched back.

"I'm smarter 'cause I'm older." Alan landed one last punch on his brother before Natalie noticed the time and spoke.

"If we're going to pick up clothes and such, we better go now. We have," She glanced at Edgar's watch. 8:26. Geez, time seemed to go faster here. "We have about an hour of sunlight left, then we have to get back here before they find us."

"Yeah, let's head out." Sam said, and everyone left the old house and went straight for the boardwalk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Return

* * *

><p>The sun was already starting to set while Natalie waited on the boardwalk.<p>

Sam had went to his house to give his mom an excuse to stay with them for as long as they all needed, and for clothes. The Frog Bothers had gone to their house for clothes, and since Natalie had already gotten her things earlier, that left her alone on an ever darkening boardwalk.

As she grew more nervous, she starting constantly making sure a stake was in her boot. She glanced up at the sky, searching for vampires, also taking notice of the now dark sky.

"C'mon...hurry up," She muttered.

Natalie knew she could kill a vampire if she needed to, but she would feel a lot better with Alan around her. Plus, the fact that Edgar knew her secret didn't make her feel any better.

She glanced up and down the boardwalk, first to her left, then to her right. She did that once more, and gasped at something-no, some_one_-down the right. It only made her more nervous when she saw he had two more people behind him on similar motorcycles.

"Marko," He spoke to a biker behind him. Natalie felt her blood grow cold. She knew that voice! It was the same one that had gave her and her brother that one drink that night about a year ago.

David!

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the door to his house. Immediately, excuses ran through his head. He needed to find a good one if he was going to make his mother believe him. One good one stuck, and at the perfect time, too. Someone had answered the door.<p>

"Sam! Hi!" Star greeted him.

"Oh, hey Star, just by chance...is my mom home?" He asked.

'_Please don't be home...please don't be home.' _ He thought.

"No, actually. She is working down at the video store. Why, you need something?"

Sam shook his head.

"Nope, just tell her that I'm going to stay over the Frog Brothers for the week." He walked in the door now, walking past Star and into the living room.

Michael was on the couch, watching a football game anxiously.

"Let me guess...vampires already?" She said sarcastically.

"No, Santa Carla's pretty safe right now actually. It's just that we have a ton of movies to watch." Sam started walking towards the stairs to go up to his room for clothes.

"Don't think I'm just going to believe that, Sammy. What's really going on?" Michael questioned.

"No, really, that's what's going on," Sam replied, walking a little faster up the stairs.

"Uh huh." Michael replied disbelievingly, but he let his brother off the hook.

'_At least it wasn't Mom..._' Sam sighed as he walked into his room to gather clothes.

* * *

><p>'<em>How is he back? I thought he was dead!<em>' She wondered frantically.

She went for the stake once more just in case they came by her.

'_If they're still here, how am I human?_'

Natalie glanced that way again. Terrified, she saw David turn his head and lock eyes with her. She wanted to turn away, but it was like he was holding her there. Like she needed to know he was back.

David's mouth turned into a smirk, and he started his bike.

'_Please let that be just by chance! He can't notice me!' _She pleaded in her mind.

Now David was starting to drive towards her. The bikes' engines echoed in her mind. They were the ones she had heard at the comic shop! She had stayed calm when she heard them then, just thinking they were biker, but now she knew.

The Lost Boys were back.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to make this shorter than the other chapters because I'm writing this right before I have to go to school this morning...Plus, I wanted to give you guys a cliffhanger here. I feel oddly evil right now...haha.<strong>

**See you next chapter!**

**-Nat-**


	7. Chapter 7: The Reason Why

Chapter Seven: The Reason Why

* * *

><p>David's bike drove closer, his gang closely following. Paul, Dwayne, Marko. They were all there, looking like they did the last time she had seen them. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and went to walk away but the bikes circled her, trapping her where she was.<p>

David smiled an evil smile and spoke.

"Natalie," He said. "How are ya?"

She didn't reply. She stood where she was, glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd be massacred by now. Well, technically, he was supposed to be dead in the first place. He shouldn't of been there.

"I thought you were dead," She said boldly.

"You _thought_so, babe," Marko winked. He was the one vampire she hated most besides David. He always thought she liked him. Well, too bad for him. She had a Frog now.

"You want to know why we're back?" David said.

"Because we're too badass for Hell!" Paul nudged Dwayne in the ribs and laughed.

"That, and your have to save the Frogs...before we destroy them. We want you, Natalie. But we also want the little toads of yours. You can't protect them forever. We already know where you're staying...we can attack at any moment and slaughter you all. But, I have a little deal for you. If you want to save them, you better listen closely." David flashed another evil grin.

* * *

><p>Edgar and Alan met up with Sam on the way to Natalie.<p>

"It's getting dark," Alan noted. "We should hurry back to her."

Edgar rolled his eyes. Natalie was strong, she could take care of any bloodsuckers if she needed to. Alan was just being overprotective of her.

"She'll be fine. She's strong, and she has a stake or two." Edgar told his brother.

"Yeah. She's perfectly fine. What was I thinking?" Alan rambled on about how stupid he was to think she was going to die.

The way he talked, and what he said, made it seem like every second he was away from Natalie was slowly killing him. Edgar wondered if she was feeling the same way about him.

In about ten minutes, they reached Natalie. She was sitting on a bench, just gazing up at the stars. None of the three boys could see her face until she defensively pulled out her stake and turned to look at them.

"Oh," She sighed. "It's you guys."

She slipped the sharpened wood back into her boot for safe keeping and ran up to Alan, giving him a hug. She gripped him tightly, and Edgar saw a tear run down her face. Natalie let go of Alan, wiped the tear away, sniffled, and talked.

"Guys, we have a _really_ big problem." She spoke.

"What is it?" Alan asked her.

"You're probably not going to believe me, but he's back."

Edgar knew exactly who 'he' was before Alan asked the question.

"'He' who?"

"David...and is gang. They just drove by on their motorcycles."

She looked directly at Edgar as she spoke. He knew her secret, so he understood why this was more of a threat to her than any of them.

Alan had a blank, worried stare on his face, while Sam dropped his duffle bag onto the boardwalk in shock.

"I thought your brother killed David?" Edgar said. He was the only one who wasn't in shock and cold actually say something.

"I guess not." Sam muttered.

"But Paul melted, and Dwayne got death by stereo," Edgar continued.

"Well they're back now Edgar. And they told me exactly when they were coming for us."

"Why the hell did they tell you?"

'_Vampires are so stupid,_' Edgar thought.

"They said, 'So you knew why you needed me.' Apparently I can get rid of them...and they want to kill all three of you."

So many thoughts were running through Alan's head as his brother spoke to his girlfriend. He sorted them out, trying to make them make sense. David was back. His gang was, too. He wanted to kill them all. His girlfriend was the one who had attracted them. Yet, she was the only one who could get rid of them.

"When are they attacking?" Alan finally said. If they had told her, knowing the date would be important to be ready for it.

"David said the night after tomorrow. So, Saturday night."

"We need to be ready for it. We killed them once, so let's kill them again."

* * *

><p>The four of them had made it back to the old house within five minutes after the conversation. Not a single person had said anything on the way back, but Edgar had spoken to Nat when they got back.<p>

"So now we know why we needed you, right? To save us."

"Yeah...guess so." She replied to him.

Right now, she was not worried about saving them, but about saving herself. They would be fine...David had promised her that. But at what cost? She couldn't tell anyone, no matter how much she wanted to. She just wanted her life to return to normal, like it was yesterday. Yesterday she had the perfect boyfriend, a perfect life, nothing to worry about. Now with David's return it was as if everyone's life rested on her shoulders and she could only get rid of it by hurting more people than she would have liked. Not that she liked hurting people or anything, it was just there were too many people she was hurting with her decision than she was saving.

It killed her on the inside to wonder about what would happen to everyone after David's attack.

She shook the thought off as she felt more tears coming down her cheeks. She had to stand up and face her fate now. She couldn't change it without killing who she loved, along with his best friend and his brother. She was going to be ready to fight David when he came. She was going to fight until the end, no matter what the end might bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Welllllll...I was curious about what people thought of my story, so I posted a poll on my profile about a sequel. Vote to see more!<strong>

-Nat-


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Begins

Chapter Eight: The Battle Begins

**Some of these next chapters will be longer than others. Will also contain violence and blood and guts. Just warning you.**

**Also: Please Read This Whole Chapter Please. It's important that you don't miss a thing.**

* * *

><p>The next day was tense. The knowledge of the battle that was going to happen the next night was lingering over them, wanting to be brought up yet no one wanted to bring up the subject.<p>

Natalie wanted to lighten the mood, but had no idea how. She was scared- no terrified. She knew what was going to happen after the battle, something horrible, something she wouldn't have agreed to if it was only her life on the line. But it wasn't just her. She had to protect Alan. Edgar and Sam, too. And if she didn't do what had to be done, they would all die. she would rather have to live with the fact they were alive without her than dead with no one.

Nobody had spoken the whole day. Nobody had done anything at all either. The only things they had done that day were eat and sleep.

So now that night had fallen, not a single person was tired.

"We could go kill them now if we wanted to," Alan muttered, his face buried into a pillow as he tried to sleep.

"No!" Natalie snapped. "We can't. It's night, they're too strong right now. We wouldn't stand much of a fight."

She quickly made an excuse for why she had responded so quickly. They couldn't know about why the battle had to be tomorrow, they just had to know that it had to happen tomorrow. The deal would be off if they attacked now, and Alan speaking of ambushing them at the very moment was just adding more weight to Natalie's shoulders.

"They're coming tomorrow night anyways, Nat. If they're stronger at night we won't stand much of a chance either way. It's kind of clear that we're doomed." Sam pointed out.

'_Why is there always a reason why I'm wrong? Especially now..._' She thought.

"We beat them last time." Edgar replied.

'_At least someone's on my side..._'

"Michael killed David, Sam's grandfather killed Max, and Sam killed Dwayne. Plus, Edgar, we would be dead right now if Nanook hadn't tackled Twisted Sister into the holy water." Alan kept the debate going.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past. Right now, we have to be thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow night. We need to be ready for that. It's almost 2 AM for christ's sake. We need to get some sleep so at least we stand somewhat of a chance tomorrow."

"But-"

Edgar stopped Alan from talking. "Shut up Alan."

* * *

><p>They awoke late the next day. Not a person had fallen asleep until at least two hours after the conversation.<p>

Edgar's eyes opened slow with sleep, but he awoke fully not long after. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He poured a glass of water and turned to the counter. He glanced up at the clock.

8:30 PM!

He spit out his drink in surprise. The vampires would be here in less than an hour, it was almost dark. He spun around, running into Natalie.

"Jumpy much?" She asked. Noticing the worry in his eyes, she kept talking. "What's wrong?"

"It'll be dark in less than an hour. We have to hurry and get everything ready. Wake the others, I'll get weapons."

She rushed over to Alan and Sam, shaking them both awake.

"What?" Alan groaned.

"C'mon! Get up! The vampires will be here soon. We need to be ready."

With those words, Alan hopped to his feet. Sam stretched a little and got up, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened last night? I feel like we fought off a whole army of the-" He yawned. "Of the undead."

"We didn't do anything yesterday actually. But right now it's 8:33 at night and we need to be ready to fight off an army of the undead." Natalie replied.

"I think I'll go back to sleep..." Sam's eyes were closing with exhaustion.

"Sambo! Wake up!" Alan yelled.

Sam struggle to keep his eyes open, but he was waking up every second they weren't closed. He knew he needed to be ready for this so he tried to stay awake the best that he could.

Edgar was busy sorting through weapons to notice anything happening behind him. Personally, he didn't care. He had to slaughter vampires in less than fifteen minutes so he rushed grabbing things to defend himself with.

_10 minutes later...(sorry for all of these time spans...=P)_

Everyone was prepared. They carried as many weapons that they could hold.

Edgar and Alan were in their normal vampire killing gear, war paint on their faces. Sam was wearing his fashion victim style clothes, the same ones from the night he fought David's gang the first time, and Natalie had eye black on, with a white tanktop and camo pants with army boots.

"We know how these bloodsuckers fight. It should be easy to stake them all." Edgar spoke.

Natalie fidgeted with the water gun on her belt, moving it to a more comfortable position.

"Not Marko." Sam added.

"Well, besides him."

Alan looked at the clock.

"They'll be here any minute." He said.

Edgar and Sam went upstairs and Alan went to follow. He turned around, noticing Natalie wasn't following.

"You coming?" He asked.

She glanced at the window, then back at him.

"No," She replied.

"Why? You're not going to fight?"

"I am. You guys will kill Marko, Dwayne, and Paul. David's mine."

"How do you know he'll be down there?"

She thought for a quick excuse.

"If he's the David I used to know, he'll try to come up the stairs and get us from behind. I'll stay here and take him on."

"I'll help too," Alan volunteered.

"Sam and Edgar need your help upstairs."

"They can take on three vampires. Have you ever seen my brother fight?"

"I have, actually. And he was with you. You're a team. The Frog Brothers. Plus Sam."

Alan must of given up fighting with her because he continued up the stairway. Moments later, a window shattered on the upstairs and growling sounded from the upstairs rooms. They were arriving.

An evil laugh made Natalie look around the room, searching for the source.

Wind blew past her face and she spun around quickly. David was here. The real battle was about to start.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Alan, Edgar, and Sam were fighting off David's gang.<p>

Paul was advancing in on Edgar, fangs bared. Edgar was holding a stake in front of him, backing away from the angry vampire. In less than a second, Paul swung his talon like nails at Edgar's face. The boy ducked, barely dodging the claws. In the moment it took Paul to step backwards and regain his balance, Edgar had stabbed the stake through his heart. The blonde screeched loudly, exploding into ash on the floor.

"One down, three to go." Edgar muttered, staring down at the ash pile at his feet.

Sam was raising his bow in the air, swerving around every time the taunting Marko darted across the ceiling. Dwayne was darting around Alan, making the Frog dizzy as he turned in endless circles trying to get a good aim with his stake.

Sam let an arrow fly. It hit the ceiling with a soft _ping_ and fell back down.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath. This was pointless. Marko could dart around all night and never get tired, but eventually Sam would either run out of arrows or fall asleep standing. He couldn't be distracted for a second or he was the young vampires next meal.

Alan's eyes were glancing from the doorway, to Marko, to Dwayne. He couldn't help but think that with every second that went by Natalie was dying. Maybe she was already gone. He had no clue. The very thought of her limp body sent shivers down his spine, yet fueled a flame of revenge that he would have to unleash.

He charged towards Dwayne, tired of his taunts. He wanted to go help Natalie and that couldn't happen unless the vampires upstairs were dead.

Dwayne, noticing the sudden advance, darted to the left. Alan's stake just grazed his arm, but he healed it quickly and kept on messing with the Frog brother.

As Alan tried to kill Dwayne, Edgar and Sam were cornering Marko. Sam had his bow constantly aimed at the vampire, while Marko's yellow eyes were glaring into Edgar's soft brown.

"Ready to die, Toad?" Marko laughed a deep, evil laugh that sent goosebumps all over Sam's arms. Apparently Marko had forgotten he was there and had his eyes on a new piece of food.

"Not before you do!" Sam replied, flinging an arrow straight at his heart.

Marko had only enough time to turn his head towards the arrow and mutter "Shit!" before he, too, melted into ash.

Dwayne now knew he was the only one left, the only one who stood between death and victory for his leader. He flitted straight towards Alan, smiling a fanged smile. The black haired vampire was confused when Alan smirked back.

At that moment, three stakes pierced his body and he let out an ear splitting shriek, causing all the boys to cover their ears. Vampire blood poured onto the floor in a puddle. The dying vampire let out one last screech and exploded. Blood and vampire chunks splattered the walls, getting on the boys' clothes and faces in the same moment.

Sam rubbed his hand over his eye, removing some thick blood from it.

"We are awesome monster bashers!" Edgar started, putting his hand down in the air.

"The meanest!" Alan continued, putting his hand on top of his brothers.

"The baddest!" Sam finished, placing his hand on Alan's.

They all pulled back, finishing their signature handshake.

In that moment, a scream sounded from the staircase.

Alan was the first to rush out of the room, only to witness Natalie running as fast as she could up the old wooden stairs. He went to grab her outstretched hand, only for David to appear behind her. He grabbed her ankle, dragging her down.

Her knees scraped against the wood, scratching them. The blood that came out of the cuts only tempted David more. He couldn't wait to make Natalie hold up her end of the bargain.

"Alan!" She screamed as her chest hit the floor. There was a sickening crack sound as one of her ribs broke against the floor.

She desperately tried to grip the corner of the wall, only to be ripped away. Her hands were now bleeding also, sharp slices and splinters covering her hands.

Edgar and Sam appeared behind Alan then. They saw a trail of blood leading around the corner and knew what had just happened.

"Alan, I'm sorry," Edgar started to say. She was obviously dead.

"She's still alive! We can kill him and save her!" Alan charged down the blood coated stairway, turning sharply around the corner.

Sam and his brother followed swiftly.

Natalie's face was behind a door, and a sinngle glance let Alan knew where she was. David slammed the door and locked it from the inside, making sure he could finish the trade off.

"Don't touch her you bastard!" Alan yelled, slamming his shoulder hard against the door. It barely budged.

He stepped back and ran into the door again.

"Calm down, Alan." Sam told him.

He didn't listen to Sam. He needed to save Natalie. A window shattered from in the room and the door was knocked down with one last blow.

Alan felt his eyes water at the sight inside.

His girlfriend lay on the floor, blood dripping from her mouth. He ran up to her, looking closely at the trail down her chin. His heart ached at the realization. It was vampire blood.

He ran to the window, leaned out and screamed as loud as he could into the air.

"You asshole! I swear to God I will slaughter you!"

He had never felt worse in his life. A tear slid down his cheek, making some of his war paint run with it.

"Sam, get Alan out of here. She'll be awake soon." Edgar ordered. He stared down at Natalie's body. Her knees were healing rapidly and the slices on her hands were slowly turning to scars. He even saw her chest rise as the rib healed.

"Edgar, no. I'm staying with her." Alan replied.

"What if she-" Sam started.

"She won't try to murder me! She loves me!" Alan snapped.

"You're lucky if she remembers you after all she's been through. You know how it goes. The broken pieces mend and the last moments of human life can fade. It's possible she won't remember any of us." Sam said. Luckily he had researched enough on vampire to know that this was true.

Edgar took out a stake and held it in his hand.

"No!" Alan shouted. "You can't kill her!"

"Alan, he can." Natalie's voice sounded from the floor. She stood up, revealing yellow eyes.

"What do you-" He stepped closer to her, only to be cut off mid-sentence

"Don't come any closer. You smell too good right now. Too tempting." She said.

"Well what do you mean he can kill you?" Alan asked.

"I've been through this once before. It was a living hell. I don't want to hurt any of you, so Edgar and I made a deal. If I was turned, he has to stake me. I don't want to hurt any of you."

"I trust you. You won't hurt any of us. We'll kill David and it'll be okay."

Natalie shook her head. She knew this had to be done.

"Alan...go. Before I start crying too."

_Or I don't do this and we all die._

"But-"

"Go, Alan!" Her eyes were watering now, tears would drip down her face any second. She knew how hard this was going to be for the both of them, but she had accepted that when she did this she was going to hurt someone. She just didn't know how bad.

With that, he backed out of the room, his eyes not moving from Natalie's face.

How could she do this to him? How could Edgar, his own brother, do this to him? This was all David's fault! He was going to pay for all this.

The door to the room shut and it wasn't until two minutes later that Edgar stepped out.

"She's dead isn't she?" Alan muttered.

Edgar nodded slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all who read the whole chapter! <strong>

**Please review this chapter, I want to know what people thought of it. It took forever to write and I think it's my best chapter yet. **

**So, please tell me what you think!**

**-Nat**


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge

**Thanks to all reviewers and favoriters and such! Glad you like the story! Well, here it is (once again, violence warning and length. Read it all if you can!) :**

Chapter Nine: Revenge

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

Edgar and Sam were awake and sitting on the couch, watching TV. Alan was snoring loudly on the floor, completely oblivious to the noise of the television.

"Holy shit! It's four o'clock! How the hell do you sleep all day like that? Especially when you're not a vampire?" Edgar said, looking at his watch.

"He couldn't sleep all night. I don't really think it's the best idea to wake him up-" Sam stopped talking. Edgar had already gotten off the couch and was walking over to his brother.

"Alan! Hey Alan! Wake up! You're wasting daylight!" He yelled.

"Go away." Alan groaned as he returned to snoring.

Edgar grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit his brother with it.

Alan was completely annoyed now. All he wanted to do was sleep, get away from the harsh reality. But thanks to his brother he could do anything but that.

"Damn it Edgar! Can you leave me alone for five seconds?" Alan yelled.

"Not until you wake up. I'm starting to think you're one of them, too." Edgar replied.

Alan's mouth turned into a snarl. The comment only brought back memories that he really didn't want to remember. They were so recent it stung.

Edgar seemed to understand a little better now. "Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said that. But, Alan, you need to get up. You're all depressed and that's seriously not normal for you."

"You try being what I've been through in one night and see how you take it."

Edgar sighed in defeat and went back over to the couch. His brother had a point there. If Edgar felt as bad as he did now, he couldn't imagine how much the one who loved her was feeling. Edgar loved her too, but it was no where near as strong as Alan did. He wished that he could tell him what really happened and end his pain, but he made a promise. He couldn't say anything to anybody. No matter how bad he wanted to tell his brother, a Frog always kept their word and he wasn't about to disprove that.

Alan tried to fall back asleep but he was too awake now. He couldn't fall back asleep. He began thinking about what he could do to get David back. The thought had been floating in and out of his mind all night long; it was one of the reasons why he couldn't sleep at all.

It was daylight, he could go out and stake him of he wanted to. But Edgar wouldn't let him go alone, that as a guarantee. He might have been the older brother, but Edgar was the over protective one. But he didn't care at this point rather Edgar came or not, he was going to kill David today.

Alan got up off the floor and walked up the staircase. Every step he took hurt him worse than the one before; the blood stains from the other night were still in the wood, just another reminder of last night's events. He put on his army gear and dog tags, completely ready for a battle.

As he walked back downstairs, he counted his weapons and placed them in his pockets. He attached a water gun onto his belt and continued towards the door. Grabbing Natalie's stake she always carried with her, he swung open the door.

Sam and Edgar both turned around at the sound of the door.

"Alan?" Edgar asked.

"What?" Alan replied, not turning around to look at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Hudson's Bluff."

"Wait, we're coming with you."

Edgar hopped over the back of the couch to grab some of his weapons. Sam went to get his bow.

_I knew it,_ Alan thought.

"No you're not," He said.

"The hell I'm not. We're the Frog Brothers, it wouldn't be a fight unless I was there with you."

"If you hadn't staked her I wouldn't have to go in the first place."

"Yeah you would. We'd have to kill David to save her anyway."

"It's different. This is what _I_ have to do. You killed her so why would you want to avenge her death?"

"Because we're brothers."

"Not anymore." Alan answered. He had never felt so angry at his brother before. They always got along. But now he had something to do and he couldn't finish it with his little brother following him around.

He shut the door behind him and started off towards the Bluff.

* * *

><p>Alan walked towards the entrance to David's cave. The sun shone brightly outside so he was safe as long as he stayed where he was. David had to die. He had to die now.<p>

The second he stepped into the darkness, every memory he had shared with Natalie flooded his mind.

The day they met.

the night she had helped them escape the comic store.

The night they fell asleep next to each other on the floor.

The day they kissed.

That final night they spent together.

The final night he saw her face.

The final moment he walked up those stairs.

The last look he took before he reached the top.

Her scream that pierced the air.

Her blood that stained the staircase.

Her ribs cracking as she was dragged away from his grip.

The feeling that he should have stayed down there with her.

His brother's painful words, _"Get Alan out of here. She'll be awake soon."_

His brother's nod that ended it all.

David was going to pay.

He walked further into the dark, finally stepping into the main cave that was lit with sunlight. He walked towards the black tunnel that led into David's sunless cave.

"Here goes nothing," He said, heading towards the room.

He made it through, turning on his flashlight as he entered the cave. He shone it towards the ceiling. It hit nothing. David wasn't there. Where the hell was he?

"Hello Froggy." A deep voice sounded from behind him.

He spun around, his flashlight landing right on the face of David. His yellow eyes glared into his, sending a shiver down his back. Fangs hung from his gums in an evil grin. David hissed and Alan backed away.

He pulled out a stake, ready to kill. It was time for the final battle. It would all end here, only one could survive.

David flew upwards as Alan swung the stake. He flew down, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and flying back up. He had the Frog in his grip, this would be an easy kill. But what fun was being a vampire if you couldn't play with your food?

He let go, sending Alan down to the ground. He landed on his back, sending pain everywhere. He knew noting was broken though because he didn't her a crack. He was definitely was going to be sore tomorrow if he survived this.

The vampire's feet landed in front of him, sending dust in the air. He stared up into the insane yellow eyes glaring down at him and was unable to move as he was once again grabbed by his shoulders and shoved against a wall. David's hands gripped his neck, chocking him. He strained to breathe.

Alan managed to grab a stake. He went to plunge it into the vampire's chest but was interrupted by the most comforting thing he had ever heard in his life.

"Alan?" Natalie asked.

David's head spun around, glaring at the girl.

Alan's eyes grew wide. She was alive? She was alive!

"Nata-" He choked.

David strangled him harder.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

Alan clawed at the vampire's hands, trying to get them away from his neck so he could get at least enough oxygen to say goodbye.

"Let him go, David! We have a deal!" She yelled, flitting up to the blonde vampire.

David eased his grip and set Alan on the ground again.

Alan gasped for air.

"He came here, I should be able to kill him." David argued.

"You can't touch them! I told you that on the boardwalk!" She screamed at him.

David growled but stopped talking.

"Alan, you have to leave. You weren't supposed to come here. Where is Edgar? And Sam?" Natalie asked him.

"I'm not sure. They said they were coming but I-" Alan stopped. He remembered the anger he felt towards his brother now. He had told him they were no longer brothers.

"You what?"

"I told him we weren't brothers."

"You what!" She screeched in a high vampire voice. "Why the hell would you-"

David laughed darkly. "It's all working. Thanks to you. It's not his fault he said that. It's yours."

"What?" Natalie and Alan asked at the same time.

Up to this point, nobody had noticed Edgar and Sam sneak in. They were hiding in the shadows near the exit in case they had to leave quickly.

"Natalie, this is all because of you. You separated the Frog Brothers. They are no more. I can kill them now. You too."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natalie asked David.

"You said, 'Don't touch the Frog Brothers as long as I'm still alive.' Well, they're not brothers anymore. And you're not alive." David chuckled.

Everyone in the room was shocked. It seemed like David knew this was going to happen all along.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Natalie asked.

"I did. How do you think I returned from the dead? The same person did it all. An old friend of mine. A witch. She brought the gang and I back and told me what was going to happen. She said I needed to destroy the Frog Brothers in order to stay alive...and that's exactly what I plan to do."

"It's four against one, you can't win." Edgar said, stepping out from the shadows. Sam followed, bow aimed.

"But I do have control over one of you. It's three against two. Three humans against two vampires. We are twenty times stronger than you."

"'We'? What do you mean 'we'? There's only you, David. I have no clue what that little mind of yours is thinking, but it better not be 'Natalie's going to listen to me.'" Natalie retorted.

"It is actually. Natalie, listen to your master. Come over here and help me slaughter them. Have your first kill." David commanded.

Natalie obeyed. She walked closer to David and stood next to him. Alan's heart seemed to disappear. Was he going to have to kill her?

"Show the Toad who you really love." David chuckled evilly again, enjoying his little game.

"Oh, I will." Natalie growled. She leaned in, kissing David. Their lips were locked for thirty seconds until something in Alan snapped.

"You bastard!" He shouted, charging towards the vampire and tackling him over. Natalie, still under David's trance, went in to rip Alan off of her leader.

But Edgar and Sam thought fast and alike. They both ran towards her, grabbing both of her arms and pulling her backwards.

Alan quickly gripped the stake he held in his hand. He had pushed David onto one of Edgar's garlic-holy water mixtures, rendering him weaker than usual. Alan kept David pinned to the ground. As Alan went to shove the stake through his heart, David used the last of his strength to grab his trigger finger and bend it at an awkward angle, not breaking it but twisting a few muscles.

Pain and fury filled Alan in that instant. He shoved the stake down, directly into David's heart. The head vampire screeched and exploded into ash. Alan had gotten off of him before this, so he wasn't exploded in the mix.

"Alan! You did it!" Natalie said happily, running to Alan.

She hugged him tightly, promising herself that she would never leave him again. She pulled back, staring into his hazel eyes.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you, too." Alan answered.

The two locked lips and kissed.

Edgar cleared his throat, signaling them to stop before he threw up.

The two turned back to Edgar.

"We should probably get going...like, back to the house. Or have Ms. Emerson look at your finger." Edgar stated.

Alan and Natalie smiled at each other and followed Sam and Edgar out of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Again? Review and tell me! And just to let everybody know, this is NOT the last chapter. The next chapter is, though. But for my readers, I plan on making a sequel. I will tell you the name of it next chapter!<strong>

**Be the first reviewer and get a hint of the sequel! **

**-Nat:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all you readers! What's up? **

**Well, I said I'd tell you the name of this story's sequel. It's going to be called The Next Chapter. Crappy name, I know, but it's the best I can think of. Watch out for it and see the next chapter in this story! **

**Here is the well awaited end of Frog's Divided. Enjoy and read the sequel, too!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: The Never Ending Summer<p>

* * *

><p>"Alan, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want any of you to die over me and-" Natalie said. She felt horrible now. She never wanted to leave, she never wanted them to get hurt, she wanted them to live on without her. But now that David was dead, she didn't feel so bad. She was happy beyond measures that she got to spend possibly the rest of her life with them.<p>

Alan kissed her cheek. "I told you, it's fine. I know why you did it now. I'm just glad you're not really dead."

They were all sitting on the Emerson's porch, looking up at the night sky. It seemed peaceful now that David wasn't around to ruin it.

Lucy had put a splint on Alan's finger. She had told them that she once had the same thing happen to her when she was back in Phoenix. She had also told them that it was going to possibly take the rest of the summer to heal so it should at least heal correctly.

"Me too." Natalie replied, burying her head into Alan's arms.

"Well, if your lovefest is over, we have something important to talk about." Edgar said.

Natalie rolled her eyes and listened to what he had to say.

"David talked about a witch bringing him back. The witch also knew the future, so what if she finds out that we killed David? He said she was an old friend, so what if she's pissed?"

"We'll worry about that when it comes around. Right now, can we enjoy this one peaceful night before we get involved in some more supernatural stuff?" Sam said. "It'll be my first year at school and all I need is to be shunned from everyone there because I'm walking around all summer complaining about witches."

"Sam, you'll be shunned anyways. You're friends with us. The shunning is a side effect." Alan joked.

"Oh great." Sam muttered.

"Well, if you do run around complaining about witches all summer it will be perfectly fine because you can rub it in their faces when you save everyone's ass." Natalie told him.

"We have the half of the summer to survive before we worry about school. Let's enjoy it. To vampire slaying, night and day." Natalie lifted up her glass of iced tea.

Everyone clashed their glasses together and finished the rest of the drink. They all laughed and talked about what to do with the rest of the summer.

A small breeze floated through the porch, causing the wind chimes to sing their melody.

Nobody took notice of it, though. Most of the vampires in Santa Carla were gone. But they didn't think about what else was out there. All of the witches and werewolves. They had a long summer of supernatural ahead of them and if they thought that school ended all of the abnormal things in Santa Carla, they were in for an even longer school year.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Hm?<strong>

**Well, there's more to this story in the sequel so watch out for it and read it!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Nat**

**(p.s. Before I added this note, this chapter had 666 words in it. Creepy...)**


End file.
